Reunited
by Murphydog3
Summary: Percy and Annabeth get reacquainted after being apart for so long, and they each get some stuff off their chests. I do not own PJO. Oneshot


Reunited

Percy and Annabeth were sitting in the Argo 2, the stables to be precise, they were talking, just talking and ok so maybe some kisses were exchanged between them. Each of them were staring at the other barely believing, barely hoping to believe that they were together again. They started talking again and Annabeth was telling Percy about what happened in Camp without him being there. He was nervous though and there were things he needed to know.

"And so Travis just pulls Katie down from the roof and kisses her, but she was still so pissed that after the kiss she kicked him right where it hurts and walked away" Annabeth was laughing harder than she had when the actual event happened because now Percy was with her, and she was finally whole. Percy chuckled slightly but then he got a serious look in his face.

"Annabeth, my mom how… how is she holding up are her and Paul ok?" Part of Percy hoped that they were fine that they barely missed him and had moved on while another part (a part he was ashamed of) hoped that they were really sad about him not being with them.

Annabeth looked at him sadly and reached out and brushed his cheek with her hand. "Percy… they miss you so much, Sally… she's barely coping, she was barely eating and for a while she wasn't doing all that great, neither of us were… Paul convinced us though that we needed to keep ourselves healthy. That you wouldn't want us to be starving ourselves, killing ourselves with worry over you. Sally and I though we missed you so much, Percy I missed you so much it hurt. " The look in Annabeth's eyes right then was pure pain, she had missed him so much that she had actually been killing herself with worry. Percy was silently thanking Paul, for keeping the two most important people in his life from destroying themselves. He was also silently cursing himself for putting them through this. "When you were gone Percy, all I could think about was what if he has a new girlfriend, he doesn't remember you anyway and it didn't help my fears that you are so attractive, Percy when you said that I was your only memory my heart nearly stopped I was that happy."

Percy refused to look at her, of course she had been worried he thought to himself bitterly. He felt like the worst boyfriend on the face of the planet, she didn't deserve him, she deserved someone better, a mortal, someone anyone who could give her the life that she deserved one filled with safety and happiness. He couldn't give that to her, he thought back bitterly to the first time he met his father, "_A hero's fate is always tragic"_ He had promised her that he would stay by her but he hadn't he had been taken and thrown all the way across country he hurt her and he wasn't sure how she could even look at him right now or ever for that matter.

He averted his eyes from her and she knew that he had to tell her something and that something was wrong. "Annabeth… when I was going around doing the quest and everything for the romans, the only thought I had was you, the only reason I did those things was for you. But I had heard that Jason had been gone for 8 months and seen that while people were sad they moved on, Reyna moved on from Jason and developed a small crush on me so I thought that you did the same. Camp Jupiter searched but no one was really looking for Jason so I assumed the same thing happened with me because I'm not really worth all the trouble that you guys went to. And I was so scared that I would see you for the first time in months and that your hand would be intertwined with someone else's and that you had moved on, found someone better than your Seaweed Brain. I was so scared because I know that you can do so much better than me but for some reason you stay here with me. I was so scared that I would come back to you and that some other demigod or mortal would have stolen your heart because I would never get over it, I would never get over you. I'd let you be happy for sure but I wouldn't be living, I'd probably die from some monster and then go for rebirth but as everything that has happened has proved nothing can take away my memory of you so I would still be miserable. You have my heart Annabeth Chase, you both stole it and somehow let me give it to you and you are the only person that truly has the power to destroy me. I love you Annabeth and I am so in love with you I just hope that you feel the same about me." Throughout this entire monologue Annabeth had tears in her eyes. Both tears of happiness and sadness. How could he even think that she would move on from him, she loved him more than anything, how could he even think that he didn't deserve her, she didn't deserve him. Why did he always have to have this low opinion of himself? Why did he think he wasn't worth anything?

"Perseus Jackson," She whispered, "no one in the world can steal my heart from me because you stole it, Gods you stole it when we were twelve Percy. You captured my heart and it refused to go anywhere but you and then on your birthday I gave you my heart. Percy my heart belongs to you and it always will." She lifted a hand to his cheek and both of them had tears in their eyes. They slowly leaned in and when their lips connected it was like all the worry and fear was melting out of them and they just got lost in the kiss. Two lovers reunited after far too long. Eventually they pulled away and Annabeth said to him, "By the way Percy blondes may be your type but they sure as hell aren't mine it be like kissing my siblings, and I could never fall for Jason because every time I looked at him all I could think of was how much I missed you."

Percy laughed and with a grin said, "Blondes aren't my type Annabeth," she frowned at that wondering what he meant by that, "you are my type." She rolled her eyes but secretly she was on cloud 9.

"That was the cheesiest thing you have ever said to me Seaweed Brain." He laughed and then she continued with, "but if you didn't say cheesy things like that you wouldn't be MY Seaweed Brain, nor would you be the boy I am so in love with." She stressed the 'my' because she needed him to know that he was her and she was his. They owned the others heart so they owned the other.

He smiled again his face showing pure elation, "I am so in love with you Wise Girl, and nothing will ever change that, no god or goddess, no stolen memories, nothing will ever change the fact that I am yours, and you are mine, or that I'm in love with you." They kissed again and made their way to Percy's cabin in the Argo ll to continue the night.


End file.
